Presente Progresivo
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Sougo debe prepararse el desayuno como cada mañana porque Kagura sólo tiene un plato en su menú e igual no va a despertarse para comportarse como persona civilizada. [Okikagu] [Ficlets]


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Prácticamente sin spoilers. Conjunto de ficlets con el tema: convivencia.

* * *

 **PRESENTE PROGRESIVO**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 **Alarma**

Okita siempre es el que se despierta primero por las mañanas, al menos los días laborales. Abre los ojos, estira la mano y apaga civilizadamente el reloj que pita junto a su oído, justo al lado del futón, aunque a veces desea estrellarlo contra el suelo. Kagura sólo gruñe ante el incómodo sonido porque gruñir es su actividad favorita cuando está adormilada. Okita se levanta sin siquiera molestarse en hacerle una mala pasada a su novia por la mañana, como jalarle las cobijas o tirarle agua a la cara. Esas bromas pueden esperar para el fin de semana.

 **Desayuno**

Sougo debe prepararse el desayuno como cada mañana porque Kagura sólo tiene un plato en su menú e igual no va a despertarse para comportarse como persona civilizada.

Igual Sougo no le deja siempre la comida hecho porque ya puede ella esforzarse de vez en cuando.

 **Despedida**

Sucede de vez en cuando, como una vez cada equinoccio primaveral, que Kagura despierta porque tiene ganas de hacer pipí y se encuentra con Sougo a punto de marcharse al Shinsengumi a seguir robando impuestos. Como adormilada tiene el sentido de la maldad engarrotado, Kagura suele decirle "adiós" como persona civilizada y a veces hasta le acompaña a la puerta para ver como se espalda se aleja paso a pasito.

 **Limpieza**

Dejaron bastante claro o, mejor dicho, Okita dejó bastante claro cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, que su trabajo en la Yorozuya es más un agujero financiero que un salvavidas y que, si él va a estar poniendo la casa y el dinero para alimentarla, bien podría limpiarla, ya no todos los días, sino de vez en cuando. De cualquier manera Kagura se las arregla para negociar y pegan un cronograma en la sala, donde ella debe limpiar la casa tres veces a la semana y él dos.

 **Caf** **é**

A Okita le gusta el café negro para desayunar. A Kagura no le gusta siquiera el café, pero cuando no hay jugo por la mañana y no piensa salir a conseguir un poco porque se siente demasiado floja para ello, arrebata la taza de su novio y se la toma en cuatro tragos, claro, no sin quejarse de lo horrible que es el brebaje en cada uno.

 **Siesta**

Se encuentran por las tardes, a veces, en el taller del herrero de Okita. Él normalmente se está escapando del trabajo para dormitar y ella sólo pasea porque la Yorozuya no tiene ningún encargo.

 **Relajaci** **ón**

A Kagura no le viene mal ser romántica de vez en cuando porque está saliendo con Okita, están viviendo juntos y el sentimiento que los une no es una superficialidad. Así que de vez en cuando (y sólo de vez en cuando), le gusta acostar la cabeza de él en su regazo y vigilar su sueño, como cualquier otra pareja corriente haría.

 **Ducha**

Cuando Okita llega a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo y de intentar matar a Hijikata, le gusta tomar un baño relajante y dormir en la tina. Sólo que, claro, debo hacerlo con la puerta bien cerrada o Kagura entrará para intentar ahogarlo en cualquier momento.

 **Galletas**

Hay unas galletas especialmente dulces que a Okita le gustan. No porque sea un fanático del azúcar como el Jefe, sino porque, bueno, tienen allí un sabor especial que no sabría definir. Las guarda en la alacena, muy arriba y muy escondidas, porque sabe que Kagura podría encontrarlas en cualquier momento y, si las encuentra, ya puede irse despidiendo de ella.

 **Frascos**

Si hay algo que Kagura odia es que todos los frascos de dulces y la caja del cereal estén guardados muy alto en la alacena y que las cosas inútiles como las cucharas y los platos estén muy abajo, a su alcance. Sabe que este ordenamiento lo ha hecho Okita a propósito para que, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!, tenga que tragarse el orgullo y pedirle ayuda para bajarlos.

 **M** **úsica**

No coinciden en gustos musicales, por supuesto, pero se las arreglan para poner en el estéreo a muy alto volumen sólo canciones que pueden tolerar mutuamente y aquellas terriblemente irritantes sólo las escuchan cuando tienen audífonos. Este acuerdo sólo funciona los días en los que no quieren joderse mutuamente.

 **Platos sucios**

Como Kagura es la que más ensucia platos y demás cacharros, es lógico que ella lave la loza, pero siempre exige jugárselos en un piedra, papel o tijeras que acaba perdiendo más veces de las que gana.

 **Lluvia**

No es como que Kagura haga mucho normalmente, pero los días de lluvia no le gusta hacer absolutamente nada. Se pasea por la casa en pijama, se acurruca junto a Sadaharu o se la pasa comiendo directo de la caja del cereal mientras espera pacientemente a que Sougo vuelva del trabajo.

 **Espera**

No va a admitirlo en voz alta porque le sabe muy marica para su persona y para la confianza que tiene en la monstruosa de su novia, pero cuando Kagura no vuelve a casa a dormir por algún trabajo de la Yorozuya o por cualquier otra razón que acostumbra a no avisarle, siempre acaba preocupado y no duerme bien. El recuerdo de aquella ocasión en la que la chica acabó internada tres días en el hospital no escapa de su mente.

Odia los hospitales.

 **Pel** **ículas**

No pueden faltar las palomitas cuando hacen alguna maratón de un drama, de películas o de alguna serie. A Kagura le gustan las de caramelo y a pesar de lo caras que son, Sougo acaba comprándoselas, mientras que para él las de mantequilla comunes y corrientes son más que suficientes.

Sus favoritas son las películas de terror, les gusta reírse de las desgracias ajenas.

 **Dramas**

Sougo no es fan de los dramas, pero los ve porque Kagura sí es fan de los dramas. Especialmente los coreanos. Él siente que está viendo la misma trama repetirse una y otra y otra vez, pero le fascina ver lo sensible que se pone su novia cuando los protagonistas están pasando un mal trago.

Parece imposible que alguien que se ríe de ver cómo desmembran a alguien llora cuando los protagonistas no acaban juntos al final del drama.

 **Pastillas**

Kagura toma anticonceptivas, cómo no, pero parece que son la medicación de Sougo y no de ella. Es él quien tiene que dárselas puntualmente a las 10 de la noche de todos los días o sabe que ella las olvidará. Y nadie quiere que pase eso.

 **Abrazos**

Suelen besarse y abrazarse en privado, nunca en público. A Kagura le gusta especialmente cuando, luego de una charla de almohada, ambos están metidos en el futón y puede acurrucarse contra él y enterrar la cabeza en su pecho, entonces Sougo la toma de la cintura y la aprieta más contra él, como si le estuviera diciendo que no quiere separarse nunca de ella.

Y ella no quiere separarse nunca de él.

Ella no va a separarse nunca de él.


End file.
